


The Duel

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Bad Boys' Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi, power rangers villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayzor and Imperious disagree with each other. Then the arguement turn into a fight. What will happen during their duel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

On a bright, sunny day in the forest, Nayzor and Imperious argue about loyalty and honor. "Why would you betray the one who brought you back to life?" Nayzor asked. "You should be grateful that he even bother to revive a traitor like you." "I don't take orders from anyone." Imperious said. "I'm not a puppet like you." "I serve Master Org, and I don't care what you think about me." "Oh, really?" "His words of grace honors me. You lack no honor!" Hearing the Org General talk about honor disgusted Imperious. He had to teach that miserable oaf a lesson. "Fine!" The dark wizard said. "If you're so loyal to this Master Org, let's see which one of us is right. I challenged you to a duel. I don't use my magic. You don't use your ridiculous Org powers. Just your wits against mine. A loyal mutt against a untamed wolf. If you win, you can destroy me and harvest my magic." "What would I want with magic?" "Well, you can use it to bring your Master Org to life." Nayzor couldn't believe this. If he wins, he can bring Master Org back to life. Is it really possible? "But if I win", Imperious said as a evil smile spread across his face, "You serve me as my official slave!" The Org General thought for a moment and said, "Very well. I accept your challenge. May the last one standing wins!"

The two of them start to fight out their battle at sunset. Nayzor fought with his T-shaped fan while Imperious fought with his fan/staff. They have been fighting for several hours. It was obvious that Imperious was losing. Nayzor kicked Imperious on the gut, spending him falling backwards against a tree as he cringed in pain. Nayzor laughed as he walked toward the fallen dark wizard and said, "You're such an easy target, Calindor! No human can stand against a Org General." "Stop calling me that, Nayzor!" Imperious exclaimed. "I am called Imperious." What should he do? What can he do? He was no match for him. But he refused to lose to this fool. He then hatch an idea. An evil one. An evil, nasty one!

As soon as Nayzor was about to strike, Imperious grabbed him by the golden edge of his chest, pulled him close to him, and pressed his lips against the place where Nayzor's mouth is. Nayzor blushed a bright red color on his pale green skin. He was shocked at first, for he never even thought of being with another male as a mate. Though, he did developed a crush on Zen-Aku, the Duke Org that used to work for him til he was sealed in a mask. The Org General gave into his blissful urges, closed his eyes, and kissed back. This gives Imperious the advantage of the situation.

Turning his staff back into a fan with his free hand, Imperious used his magic and blasted purple energy at the Org General. Bursts of spark explode against Nayzor's body as he fell backwards on the ground in pain. "You... cheated..." He said as he rose to his feet. "Of course I did", Imperious said as he fanned himself. "You should have known better than to trust me." The Org General turned his hands into fists with rage. "You deceiving bastard!" He shouted. "I would rather fight fair and square than scoop to your level." "Honor and loyalty is for fools like you and Koragg! But if you rather be Master Org's little pet, so beat it. It'll be very pleasant for me to break you!"

Imperious blasted a huge blast of purple energy at the Org General. Nayzor quickly flip his fan open and used it to reflect the attack at his opponent. Huge bursts of spark from the attack caused Imperious to stumble a few steps back. Nayzor charged forward and slashed his fan across the dark wizard's chest. Sparks explode against Imperious's body as he fell on his hands and knees in pain. The duel is over, Nayzor has won. "OK, you win." Imperious said as he tried to catch his breath, disappointingly accepting his defeat. "You've defeated me, Nayzor. You may destroy me for my magic if you wish." What happen next, the dark wizard was surprised at first. With a satisfied look, Nayzor grabbed him by the shoulders, pinned him to the ground, and kissed him passionately. Imperious smirked and kissed back. The winner has claim his prize.

The End.


End file.
